


Do You Mind?

by Ailodierap



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Also Second Kiss, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, I don't really know what this is, I literally wrote this in my lunch hour idk, Like the tiniest amount of angst if you squint, M/M, Middle School, Romance, Tyrus - Freeform, and maybe a third, or what compelled me to write it, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailodierap/pseuds/Ailodierap
Summary: "...I was hoping I could crash here for tonight. Do you mind?"Or, TJ shows up on Cyrus' doorstep one Saturday evening with no warning, no explanation and nowhere else to go.





	Do You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay I have no idea what compelled me to write this (especially considering the last time I wrote for this site was three months ago and the story remains unfinished) but I just wanted to for some reason. Hope you enjoy it!

"Ugh, darn it!"

Cyrus Goodman sat at the quaint wooden desk in the corner of his bedroom, his Chemistry textbooks and notes spread out haphazardly across the light brown surface. An essay rested in front of him, half-finished, as he leaned down to pick up the different-coloured pens which he had dropped onto the floor. It wasn't that Cyrus disliked chemistry, it was just that he was much more interested in testing how many pens he could juggle at once.

Saddened that he failed to beat his personal best of two pens, Cyrus let out a hefty sigh and reached for his phone. No notifications. Typically on a Saturday evening, his phone would be inundated with group chat notifications from Andi and Buffy or messages from TJ, but tonight Andi was out at a family dinner, Buffy and her mom had taken an impromptu weekend vacation and TJ seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth.

Letting out a sigh heavier than the last, Cyrus put his phone down on the desk and reached for his pen to start writing again. At that moment, the doorbell started ringing. Grateful for any distraction from his essay, however small, Cyrus practically leapt out of his chair and ran across the house to the front door.

"I've got it!" Cyrus called to his stepmother as he made his way downstairs, almost falling over his own feet in the process.

Reaching the front door, Cyrus grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open. He immediately felt his heart leap in his chest as his eyes landed on a rather disheartened TJ Kippen.

"Oh!" the Jewish boy exclaimed. "TJ, hi! What are you... doing here?" He smiled.

TJ's gaze fell to the floor, the sigh escaping his lips even heavier than Cyrus' own essay-related sighs. Cyrus felt his smile fade away as he began to grow concerned.

"I, uh... I just needed to get out of my house and I don't really have anywhere else to go, so..." TJ trailed off, fidgeting with his hands for a moment before continuing, "...I was hoping I could crash here for tonight. Do you mind?"

It was at this moment that Cyrus noticed the backpack carried by the taller boy. Wondering what could have happened but not wanting to push TJ for an answer, Cyrus forced a smile. "Of course not! Come on in!"

Cyrus stepped back and gestured inside the house, prompting TJ to enter. As Cyrus closed the door behind them, TJ turned to him with a worried expression. "I hope this isn't a bad time?"

"No, no, no!" Cyrus immediately shook his head. "I was kinda bored anyway, so I'm actually happy to see you! I mean, not that I'm ever not happy to see you, but I just mean right now in particular I'm even more happy, to uh... to see you." He stammered, a mild blush forming on his cheeks.

Whatever had been running through TJ's head, he couldn't not bring himself to smile at Cyrus' adorable awkwardness.

"Come upstairs, I'll just check with my stepmom that you can stay!" Cyrus gestured, running up the stairs ahead of the taller boy.

TJ nodded as he followed Cyrus upstairs, taking the all-too-familiar route to Cyrus' bedroom while Cyrus ran off to his stepmom's office. He let out a smaller sigh as he let his backpack fall to the floor and flopped down onto Cyrus' queen-sized bed. TJ never wanted to admit it out of embarrassment, but he found Cyrus' bed ten times more comfortable than his own. He swore he could happily lay on Cyrus' bed until the end of time. The fact that the bed faintly smelled like Cyrus was of course a giant plus as well.

Not a moment later, TJ heard footsteps running closer.

"My stepmom said you can stay!" Cyrus grinned excitedly. TJ couldn't help but laugh at Cyrus' excitement.

"Awesome." He replied.

"Uhh..." Cyrus suddenly trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck during the awkward silence that followed. "I usually have time to make a detailed itinerary for sleepovers." He admitted.

"Yeah, believe me, I know." TJ chuckled, thinking back on all of their previous itineraries which had promptly been ignored for the entire night. "Do you wanna just watch a movie or something?"

Cyrus' eyes lit up in excitement again. "Okay! You choose something and I'll go get the popcorn!" He yelled, already running off towards the kitchen, TJ's adoring smile fixed on his retreating figure.

"Why are you so adorable?" TJ muttered under his breath as he reached for Cyrus' laptop.

A few minutes later, Cyrus returned upstairs carrying a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and a woolly blanket in the other, a goofy smile plastered across his face. Cyrus had always loved sleepovers, and he was somewhat smitten with TJ, if he did say so himself, so the combination of a sleepover with TJ was almost too much for his little heart to take.

"What movie did you pick?" Cyrus asked, throwing the heavy blanket at TJ's face with a giggle as he sat down on his bed next to him, about an inch or two of cold, empty space between them.

"Infinity War." TJ turned to him with a wide smile as he reached for a handful of popcorn.

Cyrus fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Again? We watched that just last month!"

"Hey, I have to be prepared! Captain Marvel's coming out next week." TJ defended his choice with a joking smile on his face.

"Wow, do her parents know?" Cyrus quipped sarcastically, letting out a chuckle even as he felt his stomach churn.

TJ snorted. "Wow. Nice one." He laughed back, shovelling popcorn into his mouth.

Another awkward silence suddenly fell over them as TJ hit 'play' on the movie. Cyrus was almost convinced that his and TJ's exchanges were bordering on flirty, but that was the first time that the topic of sexuality had actually been broached between them, even if it was as a joke.

However, as the movie began, the awkwardness between the two boys quickly faded away, given how engrossed they both were with the movie. During a momentary lull in the action, TJ smiled. "This movie is just the best."

Cyrus smiled back as he reached for the bowl of popcorn that had mysteriously found it's way onto TJ's lap, "Yeah, I don't know how Endgame is going to top this."

At that moment, Cyrus let out an involuntary shiver. TJ immediately turned to him, a concerned frown on his face. "Are you cold?"

Cyrus shook his head. "No, I'm fine." Even as he said that, he clutched the blanket closer to himself.

TJ hesitated for a moment, eyeing Cyrus intensely. "Uh, if you, uh..." He trailed off, his cheeks suddenly burning a bright red.

"What?" Cyrus furrowed his brows.

"If you want, you can, uh... you can, if you want you can come a bit closer?"

Cyrus turned to the basketball player, his expression frustratingly unreadable.

After a moment, TJ felt his blush creep up to his ears as he stammered for an explanation to salvage the situation. Suddenly, Cyrus shifted underneath the blanket to close the distance between them, their sides now pressed together.

"Thanks." Cyrus whispered, pressing his weight against TJ as he turned his attention back to the movie just in time for Tony Stark to suit up.

The movie continued for a while, but neither of the two could really give it their full, undivided attention for the sensation of the pure closeness between them. After about another 30 minutes of fighting the urge to wrap his arm around Cyrus' shoulders, TJ reached for the remote and paused the movie.

"I need the bathroom, be right back." He excused himself, placing the popcorn bowl on Cyrus' lap and clambering awkwardly over the other boy to get off the bed.

Cyrus watched him go. Once he was sure that TJ was in the bathroom, Cyrus leaned down and sprawled himself out over the side of the bed where TJ had been sitting. Cyrus let out a happy sigh as he closed his eyes and imagined snuggling up next to the basketball player.

After what seemed like no time at all, TJ re-entered the room and immediately laughed at the sight of Cyrus lying horizontally across the bed, causing Cyrus to immediately sit up, his eyes shooting open in surprise. "Did you miss me?" TJ grinned mischievously.

"Not at all, just keeping your seat warm." Cyrus shook his head as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Aww, how sweet." TJ responded in a joking manner, yet he knew that on some subconscious level it wasn't entirely a joke.

"I know I am." Cyrus continued the exchange, giving a half-shrug as TJ climbed back over him to sit on the bed.

As soon as TJ dropped back down onto the bed, Cyrus became painfully aware of the newly-created space between them and immediately shifted towards him, closing the gap. But something was different this time - without even realizing it, Cyrus had let his head drop to rest on TJ's shoulder. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest as it hit him just what he had actually done, but more surprising to Cyrus was that TJ didn't seem to react at all.

Awkwardly lifting his head slightly off TJ's firm shoulder, Cyrus turned to him with a worried expression. "Uh... is th-... do you mind?" Cyrus struggled to form a more coherent question but his brain had other ideas.

With a subtle shake of the head, TJ reached over and let his arm droop across Cyrus' shoulders, pulling him in the way he had desperately wanted to before. Cyrus responded by smiling and resting his head back down.

For a few, fleeting moments, there was nothing between them. Cyrus' head bobbed up and down with the steady rhythm of TJ's breathing. TJ tightened his grip on Cyrus' shoulder, taking in the boy's all-too-familiar scent. Cyrus snuggled closer to TJ, daring to wrap an arm around the other boy's lower back as he buried his face in his shoulder, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. Neither boy wanted to move, afraid of breaking this perfect moment between them. The contact between them didn't feel like electricity or anything that either boy had come to expect. It didn't take their breath away. No, instead it simply felt like this was the way things had always been. It felt normal, it felt right.

Letting out a content sigh, Cyrus finally broke the silence. "This is nice."

TJ gently smiled. "Yeah. It is." He whispered.

After a moment of contemplation, Cyrus asked the question that had been on his mind all evening. "How are you?"

Cyrus immediately felt TJ tense beside him and regretted asking the question. TJ looked anywhere but Cyrus as he responded. "Alright, I guess."

"Just... 'alright'?" Cyrus pressed.

"I just... my mom and dad were fighting again." TJ finally explained, feeling himself leaning into Cyrus now.

"Ah." Cyrus responded in understanding.

"I just needed to get out of there for the night."

"That's fine. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Cyrus reassured him.

TJ smiled softly. "Thanks."

And with that, TJ hit 'play' on the movie again, resting his head on top of Cyrus'.

The rest of the movie played out and the two boys barely moved at all, with the exception of a bathroom break for Cyrus, after which he immediately jumped back onto the bed and pulled TJ's arm back around himself to snuggle up with him again. Neither of them knew what was going on or how this had happened, but they also didn't want to question it. As the credits finally began to roll, TJ stretched his arms out before placing one back around Cyrus.

After another peaceful moment, Cyrus sighed. "I don't want to move. Can we just stay like-"

"I like you." TJ blurted out, interrupting Cyrus mid-sentence. Almost instantly, TJ felt his heart drop into his stomach as he realized what he had just said. Cyrus, true to his word, didn't move at all.

Every instinct in TJ's body was suddenly screaming at him to get away from Cyrus, to distance himself from the imminent heartbreak, yet he remained in place as well.

Finally, Cyrus turned his head towards TJ, a glimmer of what looked like excitement in his eyes. "Really?" He asked.

Not able to summon the confidence to say it again or even look Cyrus in the eyes again, TJ nodded rapidly. He was sure Cyrus could feel the intense heat from his cheeks as the smaller boy rested on his shoulder.

"You know... I've changed my mind about not wanting to move." Cyrus suddenly said, lifting his head up off of TJ's shoulder and removing his hand from around his waist.

TJ felt his heart deflate as Cyrus moved away from him. Clearly Cyrus didn't feel the same way and was weirded out by his confession.

Suddenly, Cyrus placed his now-free hand on TJ's cheek and slowly leaned in, his eyes flickering between TJ's own eyes and his mouth. "D-... do you mind?" He asked nervously.

TJ shook his head with a faint flicker of a hopeful smile, to which Cyrus pulled him in, pressing their lips together for the very first time. The electricity, the fireworks, everything that was missing before suddenly rushed through both of them as TJ returned the kiss, lowering both of his arms around Cyrus' waist. Cyrus moved his hand from TJ's cheek and wrapped both of his arms around his neck as the two boys pulled apart, their breath having escaped them both. They both laughed happily, pressing their foreheads together and gazing into each others eyes with all of the love that had spent so long locked away inside their hearts.

"I like you too. In case it wasn't obvious." Cyrus beamed, placing another chaste kiss against TJ's lips.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." TJ admitted, his signature thin smile fixed on his face.

"Do it then." Cyrus responded with a smirk.

That was all TJ needed to pull Cyrus in for a third kiss, less passionate than the first, less simple than the second, but just right. The way it always should have been between them.

After they pulled apart, TJ snorted. "When did you get so confident?"

"I don't know." Cyrus shrugged, "I guess you make me more confident."

TJ blushed again, moving his hands from around Cyrus' waist and grabbing at Cyrus' own hands, holding them tenderly.

"Well, I... I want to keep making you confident. As, like..." TJ trailed off.

"As...?" Cyrus pushed him to continue, squeezing his hands.

"As your boyfriend. Like, we, uh... I- I want us to be boyfriends." TJ finally got the words out, squeezing Cyrus' hands back.

Cyrus' eyes lit up lovingly, leaning in closer to TJ.

"H- how..." TJ stammered nervously, all-too-aware of the closing distance between their lips, "How do you feel about that?"

Cyrus shrugged cutely. "I don't mind."

And with that, TJ closed the gap for him.


End file.
